The Wishing Stars
by SofiaGirl12
Summary: See what happens when Larry and Petunia's son Jeffrey wishes their parents were never married
1. Night Time Practice

It was night time in Bumblyburg, and there wasn't any child awake. Except for a young cucumber looking out the window of a grand mansion. This young cucumber was Jeffrey Cucumber, son of Petunia Rhubarb and Larry the Cucumber.

"It's almost the day!" Jeffrey said looking at a poster for a go-cart race, "I just need to practice a bit more, and that trophy will be mine!" Jeffrey continued.

The young cuke went into the garage and got his go-cart, when his friend Elizabeth arrived.

"What are you doing, Jeffrey?" his friend asked

"What does it look like? I'm about to do more training with my go-cart." Jeffrey responded

"Didn't your parents tell you not to go on your go-cart at night?" Elizabeth asked

"Well, you're at my house at night aren't you?" Jeffrey exclaimed

"You invited me to talk about go-cart strategy real quick. Remember?" Elizabeth explained

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Her friend answered while continuing to take out the go-cart, "Can we just go one round down the hill?" he asked

"Okay fine. But just one." Elizabeth replied.

So, the 2 veggies went outside, put their go-cart at the tip of the hill, and got in their seats. Quickly Jeffrey turned on the engines and the go-cart came zooming down the hill so fast, that it was hard to control.

"Give me the wheel, Jeffrey!" Elizabeth exclaimed pulling the driving wheel

"I'm the driver!" he responded pulling the driving wheel

"Were gonna crash!" Elizabeth yelled still pulling the driving wheel

"No, were not!" Jeffrey yelled back still pulling the driving wheel.

But suddenly the wheel broke off.

"You know what? It's all yours!" Elizabeth said, giving the wheel to Jeffrey

The go-cart hit a rock and the veggies went flying in the air until landing exactly in front of their parents.

"Hey mom and dad! What's up?" Jeffrey said to see if it would make the outcome better.

* * *

Here's a VeggieTales story I had in my mind for awhile until I finally decided to post it. And I promise I will finish this story. Also just to let you know, this is a parody of The Wizards of Waverly Place Movie.

Here's the list of OCs in this story:

Jeffrey Cucumber: son of Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb

Emma Cucumber (rhubarb): daughter of Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb

Elizabeth Asparagus: daughter of Archibald Asparagus and Lovey Asparagus


	2. The Punishment

The parents brought the children in the house to have a talking to.

"We told you not to go on your go-cart at night!" Petunia scolded at her son

"But mom, we needed to practice!" Jeffrey told his mom

"Well, no you can't enter the competition for disobeying us!" Petunia told her son

"That and you broke it anyway." Larry added.

"By the way, are you done packing your bags for our vacation?" Petunia asked jumping to a different subject

"I'm almost done with that." Jeffrey answered

"Okay, you should continue tomorrow." Petunia ordered her son.

Soon all the children went to bed while certain parents were still up.

"Can you do me a favor?" Petunia asked her husband

"Sure! What is it?" Larry asked his wife

"Try to give Jeffrey another hobby other than go-carting." Petunia told her husband

"I have just the thing!" Larry said.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. But I'll be posting another one tomorrow or the day after. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. A New Hobby

The next day, Jeffrey was busy packing his bags and talking with Elizabeth. Even though they're not bags, he's packing his luggage.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss the go-cart tournament!" Jeffrey exclaimed

"Just be glad that you're going to a resort, and you're not grounded." Elizabeth replied to her friend.

"I'm glad you're going too, or I would be so bored." Jeffrey told her friend

"You are definitely the only person that can get bored in a 5 star resort near the beach and with its own pool." Elizabeth said in a low voice.

At that moment Jeffrey's little sister Emma came in his room.

"Big brother, do you know where Teddy is?" Emma asked in her innocent little voice

"You left him in the closet." Her brother answered

"Thanks, big bro!" Emma said while going to get her teddy bear.

And when Emma left Jeffrey's father, Larry, came in.

"Apparently everyone likes going in my room." Jeffrey thought.

"I felt bad for taking away your go-cart hobby, so I have a surprise." his father said

"So you're letting me use my go-cart?" Jeffrey said with hope

"No, I got you a new hobby!" Larry replied

"Oh! What is it?" Jeffrey said with less enthusiasm

"Star gazing!" Larry said taking out a small telescope and an astrology chart

"Did you borrow that from Uncle Archie?" Jeffrey asked

"Just the chart. And I want you to enjoy star gazing to get your mind out of go-cart racing. Ok?" Larry asked his son

"Okay." He answered and later went back to packing.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!


End file.
